The story of piper and aerrow
by aquarionprincess
Summary: ok this is a sing fic story of us by taylor swift and please if u dnt like it keep ur flames to urself. cause u knw everyone makes mistakes. anyway for now it its a 1-shot might become a story later tell me if i shoud make it into a story :


Alright just to make this clear I DO NOT own anything not piper or aerrow. And i don't think I'm copying anyone ok so read and review and if you don't like then don't read that easy.

They had gotten into a fight a week ago. And she still didn't remember what it was about. But she knew it was killing her. Badly. Finn wanted to go on a vacation to the tropics. Juno wanted to go to a dance club. So they decided to go to a karaoke club. But Piper knew one thing no matter what she would NOT go on stage.

I mean she hadn't even talked to aerrow since their fight he had been ignoring and avoiding her and everyone on the ship saw it. "Yo were here!" heard a Flynn scream. Ughhh, I would rather die, she thought. First she had a crush on aerrow and now it was ruined forever because of that stupid fight. She saw aerrow half jog of the ship jump on his skimmer and head towards the night cub. Radar and stork were going to stay on the ship due to crowds. Babies. She walked towards her heliscooter and threw her leg over it and took off. Leaving the safety of her home far behind her.

She walked into the night club and a man she assumed to be the manger by the way she was dressed pulled her onto the stage. "Ummm, what are you doing?" She asked the man afraid of the answer. "We need a girl to sing. And you're that girl. You'll thank me someday. Now what's your name? "He said than he looked at piper and saw her glare and he added "ok, maybe not. But oh well, you don't have a choice." He said smiling and handing her a microphone. "Now what would you like to sing" He continued. A song came perfectly to her mind to fit her mood. "My name's Piper. And I want to sing The Story of Us" She said. "Alright people welcome piper!" The man said announcing her. She saw aerrow, Flynn, and Junko look up at her. She heard the begging of the song start.

I used to think one day we tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my place was the spot right next to you

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication

Miscommunications lead to fall out

So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls up I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And were not speaking

And I'm dying to know

Is it killing you like its killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate when it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like the tragedy now

Next Chapter

How did we end up this way?

See my nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here

But you held your pride like you should've held me

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how

I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know

Is it killing you like its killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate and it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battles in your hands now

But I would lay my armor down

If you said you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And were not speaking

And I'm dying to know

Is it killing you like its killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate and it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know

Is it killing you like its killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate

Cause were going down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The End.

Piper finshed up the song and walked of the stage and out the door. All those people staring at ther were killing her. She stepped outside into the cool fresh air taking a deep breath. I regret singing that song now, piper thought, because know he proably knows I like him.

"Hey." She heard a voice say that could only belong to a ceratin red-head.

"Hi." She said not turning around so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"I just wanted to say im sorry. Were all a team and we have no time for fighting. And were best friends. We shouldn't be the ones fighting" Aerrow said

"Hey Aerrow. It's just look I don't want to be just best friends alright. I like you and I've liked you since the day we met alright." Piper said sighing happy to get that off of her back.

"Well that's good." Aerrow said.

"What?" Piper said turning around and looking at him.

"Cause I like you too." Aerrow said stepping forward and pulling her into him giving her a kiss.


End file.
